


Tasteful Smut for Classy Folk

by lagaydugevaudan



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Fanart, Ill update the tags when i draw more!, M/M, listen i couldn't figure out a title so here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagaydugevaudan/pseuds/lagaydugevaudan
Summary: Listen sometimes. Sometimes you gotta draw porn and sometimes you gotta post it somewhere. So this is gonna be where I post my TMA smut!





	1. When you're not human enough to love but you still Yearn... and also you bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lonelyeyes..historical AU..... long hair elias....


	2. Bastard Boss just..chillin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're all eliasfuckers here..


End file.
